Forever and Always
by FashionLuver98
Summary: This title does not relate to the song Forever and Always by Taylor swift. The Triplets are starting school but they want to know something from thier parents. What will it be?


Me: Hi there everyone! I got the inspiration to do this story as told from the RP JakenIzzyfan1 and I did. I make a lot of fics based off of it. I loved doing this idea so much and so i hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP, Disney owns it i would never try and take it from an amazing company such as them. But i do own the plot.

August 21st 20XX: First day of school, the triplets age 7.

Izzy: Mason Liam Hernandiz-

Jake: Aria Alexis Hernandiz-

Izzy: and Brooklyn Camila Hernandiz get up now!

Triplets: Coming!

Mason was wearing red tennis shoes, blue jeans, a white shirt with a black vest over it and his hair was to his shoulders so it covered of his eyes as well.

Aria was wearing wearing white shoes, white shirt and had a pink checkered dress over it.

Brooklyn was wearing a navy blue and white tank top, White tutu looking skirt, and Gold cowgirl boots.

Aria: We have some time before school starts can you tell us a story?

Jake: Which one?

Aria: Of you proposing to mommy.

Jake: Alright, Alright.

In story: Ages Jake:19 izzy:18

Shane: Wake up Jake, graduation day little bro!

Jake just groaned.

Shane: Jake if you don't get up right now you are grounded I may not be mom and dad but I can still ground you.

Jake: Ok I'm up I'm up!

Shane: Thats better.

Later at graduation:

Principal: hello there class and today you are starting a new adventure in your lives let me tell you how proud I am of all of you for accomplishing such an amazing feat in your high school lives and I'm probably making no sense whatsoever but that doesn't matter now what matters is you are starting your lives once this ceremony is over. So without further ado I announce the first person to come up for the diploma is Ashley Parks.

When she got to the I's

Principal: Isabella green.

When she got to the J's

Principal: Jacob Hernandez.

At the end of graduation:

Principal: before you throw your caps I would like to welcome Jacob Hernandez up to the stage he has something to say.

Jake: Hi everyone I'm Jacob Hernandez as you know and I am up here because I would like to say something to the love of my life Isabella green Isabella we have been friends for many years and have been through many adventures together and I love you so much I could not live without you and so I just asked now will you marry me?

Everyone just gasped even Izzy.

Izzy: Yes, yes of course!

They hugged and everyone clapped.

A few months later the wedding:

Izzy was wearing a beautiful white dress with lace at the top and a lace veil,(Me: On google look up Avril Lavigne wedding to Chad Kroger and thats the dress just in white.)

Shane: Time to go Izzy.

Izzy: Thank you again for walking me down the aisle Shane.

Shane: Hey its the least i could do for you, you deserve so much and thats why Jake and I spoiled you, to make sure you were taken care of when you had never been before.

Izzy: Please don't let me fall Shane.

Shane: I won't.

Shane walked her down the aisle and handed her to Jake.

Priest: We are gathered here today to witness the marriage between Jacob Hernandez Isabella green before we began I ask whoever objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace.

No one did.

Priest: Jacob Hernandez do you take Isabella green to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health,richer ,poor as long as you both shall live?

Jake: I do.

Priest: I do you Isabella Green take Jacob Hernandez to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health richer ,poor as long as you both shall live?

Izzy: I do.

Priest: I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Jake: I love you...

Izzy: I love you...

Then they kissed.

Out of the story:

Mason: That sounds cool and all but we have to get to school the bus is here!

Triplets: Bye mom, bye dad!

Jake and Izzy just looked at eachother and sang...

(Softly and slowly)Jake and Izzy: Yo ho mateys away there will be treasure adventure today he ho here we go together as a team Jake and the Neverland Pirates and me...

Me: I hope you enjoyed it because i loved writing this, so see you tomorrow.


End file.
